Game Comments
(This is the first creepypasta I'm writing so it might be a bit cliche!) It was the Summer of 2015... My family doesn't really do anything for summer so I decided to go onto ROBLOX, it was my favorite online game ever since 2013, Anyways I logged onto my account C00LR0B10XP1AYER, Yes i do know its a dumb name but every name was taken! so I searched through the games, But they were all the same as tycoons, murder games and obby's. but one game caught my eye.... it was called "Prison Life." It looked fun so I played it! and I had fun killing cops by stealing guns from the spawn... But after a while, it got kinda boring so I left and thought to myself "Hey I wonder what other people think about this game! I will check the comments!" So I did, I saw mostly, Woah this really works go to FreeRobux.Com! or Check out my new game! But there was one comment that was really weird.. It had a link to a website with the same name as ROBLOX but when I tried to log in nothing happened.. So I made a new account called C00LR0B10XP1AYER2... The games page was exactly the same, And I saw prison life on the front page and it said it had 20,124 people playing so I said "This is just the ROBLOX website!" so I joined prison life and pressed play, There was nobody on, But I shrugged it off thinking that this was a new server so I just sat in the cafeteria waiting for someone to join, 10 minutes passed and nobody joined but after about 15 minutes someone joined by the name of L0RDQTIP, I typed in chat "Nice name!" L0RDQTIP said "Thx u too" so he became a cop and I was a prisoner and it was going good and he was a pretty good cop! He didn't shoot me or let me free. He just guarded the place and made sure I didnt escape! But then somewhere around 28 minutes a guy joined named LETSBEFRIENDSM8 and he sent a friend request to me and L0RDQTIP, we didn't accept it because he just joined, Then in chat LETSBEFRIENDSM8 said WHY DID YOU NOT ACCEPT IT IM LONELY, then he became a Cop and killed me over 10 times until I said "Stop it!" Then he became furious and said YOU WILL BE PUNISHED and then the game shutdown with the regular shutdown message. October 2016 Nothing really happened after that day.. everything seemed to be normal and I saw that prison life 2.0 just came out and I was just so stoked to play it! so I clicked play and joined, There was only 10 people on most of them were normal.. I cant remember there names except one and his name was YOUDIDNTACCEPT I remembered LETSBEFRIENDSM8 and was really spooked but I just played normally trying to escape the prison, I found the hammer and smashed the toilet so I could enter the sewer's after I escaped the cops in the sewer's I got out and escaped! but my victory didn't last because the game shutdown, I decided to join back thinking that there was a new update, but I was greeted with no prison and nothing, The same 10 players were on, I wrote down the chat on notepad so I could write it down here so here is the chat. Player1: Was this game hacked? Player2: I think so.. Me: This is really strange... Player1: Eh Aesthetical will fix it... Player3: Yeah.. But there is something over there! Player2: What is that it looks like a black box! (Everybody walks towards it) Me: Its emitting smoke... YOUDIDNTACCEPT: BE ALL MY FRIENDS Player2: NO! Player2 was teleported into the blackbox.. Player2: HELP ME!!!! Player1: STOP MAKING EVERYBODY YOUR FRIEND!! Player1 was teleported into the blackbox also. Player3: Fine I will be your friend! YOUDIDNTACCEPT: NOW YOU ARE ON MY SIDE! Me: what do I do!?!?! YOUDIDNTACCEPT: YOU BECOME MY FRIEND! Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! At that moment I was teleported into the blackbox and that was horrifying.. I left the game.... I cant say anything else because nothing happened yet.. Though once something does I will write it down.. Category:Entities Category:Games